


Low-key Date Night

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [3]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smutish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: During a date at the rooftop of Natasha’s building, Hayden and Natasha talk about the first the time she realized she was in love with, Harley and agreements about their open relationship.





	Low-key Date Night

“Sushi, rice wine, candle lights… I love your idea of a low key date. Are you by any chance a mind reader?” Natasha snuggles against Hayden’s chest as they lie on the furry blanket, enjoying their peaceful moment at the rooftop of her apartment and looking at stars.

“I wish… If I were that good at reading your mind or at least guessing what you’re thinking, I wouldn’t have forgotten to bring more pillows to make you more comfortable,” Hayden sighs frowning a little.

She turns over, laying on her stomach and kisses him tenderly, “Everything’s perfect, Hayden. I could never have dreamed about a more perfect date. Besides, who needs pillows when I have the nicest, fluffiest, sexiest and best-scented pillow of all times?” She says nuzzling his chest.

“Pillows are sexy?” He raises an eyebrow as a corner of his mouth moves up.

“You’d be surprised how great pillows can be. But I’m happy to use my boyfriend as a pillow too,” Natasha winks.

“I don’t know if this is weird or hot, but I’m curious,” he wiggles his eyebrows playfully and laughs as Natasha slaps his arm. He flips her over, pinning her against the blanket and begins to shower kisses over her face, neck and collarbone. A moan escapes her lips as his hands roam down her waist and explore under her cashmere sweater, however, instead of cupping her breasts as she would expect, he tickles her. She squeals and flinches, trying to escape, but he manages to hold her in place.

“Oh my god, Hayden,” she says fighting back tears from laughing too much and he releases her, lying back on the blanket by her side with a satisfied grin. “That’s torture.”

“Is it? I don’t remember you complaining the last time I did it,” he smiles slyly.

“Ugh…” She gives him a sideways glance and he laughs. “You’re so annoying.”

“Yet you love me,” he pulls her close, pressing her body against his.

“Yeah, I do, you awfully cocky boyfriend.”

“I’m dating the most beautiful, talented and smart woman. I earned the right to be cocky,” he jokes and she elbows his ribs. They laugh and cuddle relishing the warmth of their embrace. Hayden looks down at Natasha cradled in his arms and run his fingers through her long indigo hair. “Nat?”

“Yes?”

“Remember when I told you about the day I realized that I love you?”

“Of course. You were so nervous and it was so cute. Plus, it was so good to know we’re on the same page,” she says softly.

“You told me you love that same night, but you didn’t say when you realized you love me.”

“I knew since that month we lived in Paris.”

“Paris?!” His brows furrow in confusion. “But it was months ago.”

“I know that, but how could I not love you back then? You took a huge hit for me when you’re built to self preserve yourself before others and when Damien was captured, you not only did what you could to help us, but you were looking out for all of us and you welcomed Dames in a way no one else did.”

“You loved me when I snapped at you in San Francisco?”

“I started to love you more then.”

“But–” he trails off. “I was so rude to you.”

“Babe, I didn’t love you less because you were struggling. These identity crises are part of being human. It’s okay to feel frustrated about who we are from time to time. And you were so eager to save Harley, even after what he did, you still believe he can be a better person. Anyone in my situation would love you.”

“I changed. Why can’t he?” he shrugs. “If we all can evolve, maybe he just needs some guidance to be better.”

“See? That’s exactly why I love you. You’re so compassionate, you see the best in everyone, regardless of their past actions.”

“That doesn’t mean I forgot he doesn’t pass up a chance to hit on you. He needs some serious behavior change in that department, ” he says as a wrinkle forms between his eyebrows.

“What? Are you jealous?” a sly smile appears on her lips as he rolls eyes. “You are,” Natasha giggles, but Hayden gives her a sideways glance. “Didn’t you say I could see other people if I want?”

“Yeah, but I meant Damien or Alana. Or anybody else, for that matter. Not my creepy evil twin who likes to pretend to be me to fool you.”

“Alright, I get it. Hard limit,” she lifts her palms up.

“Thank you,” he says kissing the top of her head. “Are you cold?” He asks watching her shiver slightly. “We could go back to your apartment.”

“No, I’m fine. We agreed to spend the night here and we will.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just need another blanket,” she replies, grabbing a blanket nearby and covers them up, pressing her body to his. “I’m all better now.”

He smiles lifting her chin up to kiss her, savoring the taste of rice wine from her lips.

“Hey, now I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“I told you about my relationship with Damien, but what was that about Alana?”

He simply smirks. “What? I never flirted with her,” she scoffs.

“But I’m guessing that didn’t stop her from flirting with you,” he comments making Natasha’s cheeks flush. “I knew it.”

“Hayden!” She swats his arm and he chuckles.

“Hey, no judgments here. Just let me know if you both want some company.”

“Oh my god…” she covers her eyes with one hand and he laughs. “You wouldn’t say it if I wanted to hook up with Damien and ask you to join.”

“Never say never…” he winks at her as her eyes go wide.

“Really?” She stares at him and he nods. “Best. boyfriend. ever.”

“Hehe… I know.”


End file.
